Nightlight
by Amilyn
Summary: Fallout from missions gone wrong, moments together, kissing, family... Lee & Amanda drabbles. Contains references to abduction and torture ch. 1 only .
1. Nightlight

Nightlight

Nightlight

Scarecrow and Mrs. King, post "Night Crawler"

by Amy L. Hull

ooo

Only a month ago, Amanda had drifted off on Lee's couch and kissed him blearily without coming fully awake.

Tonight when Lee had switched on the bathroom light around the corner, she'd sprung from deep sleep to her feet in an instant, eyes unnaturally wide, breath coming in desperate gasps.

"Amanda?" Lee held her tensed shoulders as she scanned the room frantically until awareness returned. "He's not here. It's just me." His thumb moved gently against her neck

"Yeah. Okay. I'm sorry."

He eased her down and wrapped his arms around her still-shuddering body, murmuring soothing nonsense through clenched teeth.


	2. Sense Memory

Somewhat Useful

Sense Memories

by Amy L. Hull amilynh at comcast dot net

_Scarecrow and Mrs. King_ drabble for Spilleta42, who wanted Amanda King, chicken salad

ooo

Billy set a bag on Amanda's paperwork. "I'm heading out, but I brought dinner."

"Thank you, sir. Good night." Amanda unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite, still writing. A chill shot down her neck. Sweat suffused her body. Her stomach and throat spasmed and she ran.

She felt Lee place a damp paper towel on her neck as she leaned over the toilet. "Amanda? Are you okay?"

She breathed slowly. "Chicken salad. Haven't had any since Retzik."

Lee stroked her back, offered a cup of water.

She smiled weakly. "At least I managed my own stomach pump this time."


	3. Speed and Urgency

Somewhat Useful

Speed and Urgency

by Amy L. Hull amilynh at comcast dot net

_Scarecrow and Mrs. King_ drabble for Besyd, who wanted car chase, Amanda driving

ooo

"Don't let 'em get away."

"I have them in sight, and the net is closing ahead."

"Turn here." He pointed. "Cut them off."

"Lee, sit quietly. I know what I'm doing."

"Better. I taught you." He chuckled, then coughed. "Make sure Billy knows--" Another cough.

"He's on it."

Lee's head lolled.

Amanda grabbed his hand, squeezed. "Stay with me. We're almost there."

She accelerated, herding the suspect's SUV. In sight of the federal vehicles and agents, it lost control and skidded into a light pole.

Ambulance workers emerged, running for the crash.

Amanda shouted, "Over here first! Agent down!"


	4. Married Spy Housing

Somewhat Useful

Married Spy Housing

by Amy L. Hull amilynh at comcast dot net

_Scarecrow and Mrs. King_ drabble for besyd, who wanted post-series and no stupid secret marriage

ooo

Dotty stirred her coffee. "So...when are you moving in, Lee?"

Lee's cup clattered onto the saucer, dark liquid spilling as he coughed.

"Mother!"

The smile that spread across her face was like one from a Chuck Jones cartoon. "Well, you two _are_ married, and _most_ couples _do_ live together, and Lee has that tiny little condo, and the boys are in the middle of school..."

"We really haven't thought--"

"Amanda, darling, that's why I brought it up." She stood, kissed Amanda, and patted her hand where it lay on Lee's thigh. "I'll leave you two to figure it out."


	5. Peace On Earth

Somewhat Useful

Peace On Earth

by Amy L. Hull amilynh at comcast dot net

_Scarecrow and Mrs. King_ drabble for besyd, who wanted winter

ooo

The room was lit only by the tree's lights and the crackling fire. Lee poured from an ornate bottle into tiny, frozen glasses, then handed one to each.

"An East German gave me this vodka in 1975, told me to save it till we were allies, then we would have a toast." He set the bottle down, lifted his glass. "He's dead, but last month the wall came down, so, to Wolf."

"To Ivan and Dimitri, wherever they are," Amanda added.

"To glasnost," Phillip said.

"To disarmament," Jamie murmured.

"To peace." Dotty's eyes glistened.

The glasses clinked together like bells.


	6. Smell of Caffeine in the Morning

Somewhat Useful

The Smell of Caffeine In the Morning

by Amy L. Hull amilynh at comcast dot net

_Scarecrow and Mrs. King_ drabble for Constance, who wanted Lee, Amanda, iced coffee, kiss

ooo

"Good morning." Amanda held a styrofoam cup. "Hot, untainted motor oil."

"Thanks." Lee drained half the liquid, then pointed and frowned. "What is _that_?"

"Trying something new." Amanda lifted her cup, topped with chocolate drizzles on white fluff. "Iced mocha blended coffee." She took a drink, trying not to giggle at Lee's grimace.

Lee leaned in, sucked whipped cream from her upper lip, then covered her mouth, tasting the coffee and chocolate lingering on her tongue. His tongue traced her teeth, and he smiled against her mouth, saying, "It may not be coffee, but I could get used to it."


	7. Walk With Me

Walk With Me

by Amy L. Hull

written for Anne in the help_haiti challenge

ooo

"You're telling me you just..._grabbed_ my daughter randomly at a train station?"

"Mother, Lee's mission had gone bad. He had no backup. He could have been killed." Amanda's throat tightened, roughening her voice. Lee's arm went around her. "So he recruited me."

"Mrs. West-"

Dotty pointed. "I've told you: Dotty. Wait." Her eyes narrowed. "Wasn't that dangerous? And...grabbed her _how?_"

Amanda patted his hand on her elbow. "He put his arm around me, just like this, and said, 'Walk with me.'"

Dotty gaped. "That's it?"

"Yes." Amanda kissed him, then leaned on his shoulder. "And I have, ever since."

ooo

ooo


End file.
